A Birthday Party
by welshgirl1148
Summary: It's Lyra and Regulus's 5th Birthday, and Hermione is throwing them their usual party but it's not just the twins who will be getting a surprise either so the question is what could this surprise be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have to the story is the plot and the new names of the people in the story.**

 **I did send this to someone to beta, but she seems to be very, very busy so I went searching for a site that would help me with my grammar and I managed to find one and so I'm going to finally post it. When the person is done with my story I will add her edited and corrected version but until then I hope it's not too bad the site I am using seems pretty good.**

 **But enough of my rambling lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

''SIRIUS''

''Yes love.''

''Can you get Reg and Lyra dressed please Lyra's dress is hanging up in the room, I'm trying to get the food sorted.''

Sirius nodded ''Sure''

Hermione turned back to the worktop in the kitchen and began plating up the food that was cooked and putting the others in the oven to be cooked, she then went and got the cling film and waved her wand wrapping up the Chicken Nuggets, Pizza slices, Garlic bread, sausage rolls, cheese and pineapple sticks, salad up and sent them to the kitchen table so she could make a start on the sandwiches.

Ginny was brining little cupcakes and Molly was bringing the famous trifle she'd decided on both ham and cheese, both Strawberry and blackberry Jam, and lastly cheese and onion for sandwich fillings it would be more than enough since she had more nuggets, Pizza and garlic bread cooking in the oven as well as the pepperoni, cheese, Hawaiian, BBQ sizzler and meat feast pizzas she'd cooked earlier, she had made sure there was a wide variety she'd also bought some coke, Fanta and squash as well as the usual, Pumpkin juice, and fruit punch with some alcohol for the adults Sirius had put some whiskey out in case anyone wanted some.

Sirius walked into the living room ''Ly, Reg come on, its time to get dressed,''

''Okay Daddy.'' Lyra said politely.

''Oh, why I'm playing.'' Regulus complained looking up at his father.

''Because your mother wants you to that's why, now move it.'' Sirius told his hiding his amusement on the inside he really reminded him of himself in this regard.

''Merlin give me a break.'' came Regulus slight fed up voice he'd also lifted his hands up as if he was being bothered.

Sirius was surprised by what he heard, but mentally chuckled they were turning five not twenty ''Come on everyone will be turning up soon.'' this soon got both kids running up the stairs to their rooms he walked into Lyra's first and summoned Regs clothes and began getting them ready.

''Dad when's Jamie coming.'' Regulus asked looking into his fathers eyes with his own brown ones.

''And Freddy.'' came Lyra's question whilst gazing into a matching pair of eyes.

''Your aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry will be over in a few minutes your aunt's going to help mummy with the stuff in the kitchen, which is why you pair and Jamie will have to be good at least until the party has started because your mum is very busy and we don't want her to be mad do we.''

''No, I don't' like it when Mummy's mad at me.'' Reglus announced quickly

Sirius chuckled, his suspicion had turned out right Reglus was a mummy's boy and Lyra was a daddy's girl, but both Reg and Lyra loved both parents just as much. ''I know you don't son, which is why we are going to be good.''

''Can we go outside and fly when Freddy gets here and Jamie.'' Lyra said, looking at her father with her brother nodding along with her

''No, not today, you'll get your clothes dirty and the garden is being set up for your party.'' he chuckled when he saw them pout ''We can go flying tomorrow mummy and auntie Ginny are going out tomorrow, so your uncle harry, James, George and Fred will be coming over since Angelina will be going with them.''

''Wicked.'' the twins chimed in unison.

''Come on get your top on, and you can get your dress on.'' Sirius said shaking his head at his little trouble makers.

''Hello.'' shouted Harry as he stepped out the floo and into the living room

''In the Kitchen.'' came Hermione's reply as she wiped her hands on the towel and it would seem just in time as she was soon attacked by nothing but a blur of black hair. ''Auntie M.''

Hermione laughed and hugged four and a half year old James ''Lyra and Reg will be down in a minute, do you want some juice.''

''Yes, please.'' James said happily from inside his aunt and godmothers arms she was his favourite aunt.

''Harry get him some juice and take it into the living room Sirius is just getting the twins ready.''

''Yes boss.'' Harry said sarcastically, but instantly went about doing what she asked at the look on her face.

Hermione frowned ''And Where is my god daughter?''

''Lils is asleep in the front room.'' she said, chuckling Lily was one while James was four and a half.

''Ah, right fair enough could you start taking the food out the garden I haven't got any of it set up yet.'' Hermione said sounding irritated.

''It's okay, relax we'll get it done.'' Ginny said trying to calm her friend down.

''It's times like this I'm glad I have magic.'' Hermione said laughing.

Ginny grinned ''I bet now what about the balloons and banners?''

''Sirius has blown the balloons up there in the other room the banners still need to go up, but Sirius said he'd get him and Harry to do that.''

''Oh, alright then. So what cake have they got this time.''

''Well Lyra's going through a Princess and magical animal phase and Regs going through a dragon stage.'' she said, chuckling ''So I got a two tier cake one with an animal and princess theme and the other to do with dragons and knights.''

Ginny was impressed ''Nice, I love how you got them a cake each it's a brilliant idea.''

''Well, I could have done like I did last year, but they are older and well, I thought a cake each with their own theme would be a good idea.''

Ginny nodded as she waved her wand and began putting the food on the table provided for the party the patio table and chairs were set up so everyone could sit at as well, but they were out all year round so it was just the party table as she called it.

Hermione heard the oven ping and washed her hands quickly turning the oven off but leaving the food in to keep it warm while she wrapped the sandwiches up ''Gin can you come cut the pizza and garlic bread please.''

''Sure thing Mione.'' Ginny came rushing in and began to cut the pizza and garlic bread up, she placed them onto a plate and the nuggets into another dish allowing Hermione to finish with the sandwiches.

 **Meanwhile, in the living room...**

''JAMIE'' came the Lyra's squeal as they saw their cousin and friend.

Harry chuckled ''My don't you look handsome and pretty.'' he smiled when both kids grinned at him and watched as they turned back to his son before he looked up at his godfather ''Stressed Sirius.'' he teased with small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Sirius groaned ''No, but I just had to battle with Reg to get him dressed I mean talk about taking forever.''

''Well, we need to get the banners up and balloons out ready, or Mione will have a fit.''

''The wife in the kitchen.'' Sirius said, grinning as he referred to Ginny.

''Yes of course I was kicked out immediately told to bring the kids juice and go in the room.''

Sirius barked out a laugh ''lucky escape there pup, wish I got off as easy.''

''Why, what did you do.'' Harry asked curiously.

''Oh, she asked me to put the food in the oven while she was bathing the kids and well, I forgot I was watching the tv and before I knew it, she was yelling at me for making her fall behind on the time, it's why she's so rushed.''

''Ah, I did wonder why she was running around like a mad woman.'' he replied chuckling.

 **In the kitchen...**

Hermione sighed when she had the last of the sandwiches wrapped and out on the table with the rest of the food all that was left was to put the drinks out but Ginny had seen to that. ''Here you go Gin this is the cake.'' she waved her wand cancelling the charm and revealing the cake.

Ginny looked on in amazement, it was a beautiful cake it was massive like Hermione had said, the first cake was a pale pink icing with what looked like glitter mixed in and it had a unicorn with a rainbow horn on top with a fairy hanging from a tree and then there were the three main princesses Belle, Snow White and Cinderella and standing next to Cinderella was the glass slipper, while Belle had the rose in the glass, and Snow white the red apple it really was a beautiful cake.

She then looked down to the bottom cake and saw that this one was green and on there was a big dragon with a knight holding a sword while the dragon had what looked like fire coming out its mouth and hitting the shield of the knight there were some dragonflies and even a small volcano, it really was a work of art ''Mione its-I don't' know it's just brilliant.''

''Really'' Hermione asked surprised at her friends reaction

''It's perfectly done, did you do it yourself or did you buy one from someone like you did before.''

''Yes, my grandmother used to be a baker and baked and decorated cakes for a living, she taught me how to make the icing figures, and with a little magic I managed to add the special bits like the fire made out of icing stay in the air otherwise it would have needed to be attached to the cake.''

''The kids are going to go crazy when they see it, You have got to do me one for James.''

Hermione grinned ''Sure.''

''Have you thought about setting up a business you could buy a shop in Hogsmead or Diagon and sell them and make them for people it would give you something to do other than the ministry, I know you want to spend more time with the kids and well I know the ministry doesn't' really do it for you now you've accomplished what you really wanted.''

Hermione furrowed her brow ''No, I've never thought about it actually, I do enjoy it.''

''Maybe you should consider it seriously Mione you could make cakes like this and magical ones even I'm sure you could find a way to make some cakes do things or something like make them animated and what not.''

''Hmm, I don't know.'' Hermione replied unsure but not totally against the idea.

''Just think about it really, because this is a brilliant cake.''

Hermione nodded ''I'll think about it.''

''Good so now were done out here shall we go and see how our husbands are getting on with the banners.''

Hermione grinned ''Yes, lets before the others arrive.''

Sirius and Harry were just stepping back from putting the final banners up and smiled when the kids began to play with the balloons they looked up when their wives entered. ''I see you've got them up then.''

Sirius grinned ''Yep, we did good well other than when the kids were trying to keep our attention on them that is.''

Hermione chuckled ''How do you think I managed and thank you Harry.''

''No problem Mione, it's my niece and nephew's birthday, of course I'm happy to help.''

''Suck up'' muttered Sirius

''No I just don't' want to be hexed thanks.'' Harry retorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Men honestly'' Hermione said as she walked over to the now awake Lily and picked her up ''Hello little one come to your auntie Mione then there we go.''

Hermione brushed back the red hair of Lily, she had Ginny's hair and blue eyes while James was the spitting image of his father, but had inherited the Potter eyes which were a hazel like his grandfather. Lily was all her she was able to have Lily quiet within moments of her entering her arms much to the delight and also the frustration of her parents, it also made her wonder how Sirius will react to the news she had to tell him.

Ginny pouted ''It's no fair, she instantly settles when she's with you James was the same.''

Hermione grinned ''That's because she knows to play up for her mummy and daddy but be good for her auntie Mione,''

''She's never that well behaved for me, Nor James wasn't.''

Hermione grinned ''That's because I've corrupted my godchildren to be super good for me.'' she said, grinning ''I am their favorite after all.''

''No I am, Hey James, who's your favourite.'' Sirius called out expecting to here his name.

''Auntie M she's the bestest in the whole wide world.'' James instantly replied without stopping the game he was playing with Lyra and Regulus.

Hermione turned to him with a grin ''Awe thanks darling, I love you too.''

''Am I your favourite.'' James piped up looking at his aunt.

''I don't have favourites, but you are my first nephew born so you are number one but I love you and Lily just the same.''

Sirius pouted ''No fair.''

''It's okay, Daddy me and Reggie love you.'' Lyra said hugging his legs

Hermione grinned ''Yes husband our children love you and so do I.''

Sirius just poked his tongue out causing Ginny and Harry to laugh Hermione looked up when she felt James and Regulus hug her, but froze when Reg spoke up

''Mummy your tummy is hard,''

Hermione froze ''What do you mean hard silly.''

''It feels high when I rest my head on you like a pillow, but a tiny one and not very soft.''

Hermione laughed it off ''Your crazy, it's called having you and your sister.'' she said, chuckling thankfully Reg let it drop and no one seemed to notice anything, although Ginny was giving her a curious look, but she just smiled at her holding Lily on her hip, which seemed to stop the curious look in her eyes ''Right kids why don't' you go in the garden to play until everyone gets...''

''Damn.'' cursed the red head man who fell out of the fire.

''Looks like you spoke too soon.'' Harry said chuckling

''FREDDY'' Lyra said, rushing and hugging her friend she looked around and frowned ''Where's Victoire.''

''She'll be by soon, Bill is on his way over, Happy Birthday you two.''

''Thank you uncle George were five'' Lyra said happily looking up at him.

''Oh, I know you're all grown up now.'' George said chuckling when Angelina walked through

''What was all that shouting about.''

''Dad fell.'' Fred informed his mother before turning to talk to his friends and cousins.

''George tripped exiting the floo.'' Harry said, laughing at his brother-in-law.

Angelina rolled her eyes ''You got to be more careful George, anyway, where is the birthday boy and girl.''

''By here.'' shouted the twins in unison.

''Oh, silly me, of course you are, happy birthday''

''Thank you'' the twins said smiling

''Do you want to come outside Freddy.'' Lyra asked him smiling.

Hermione smiled ''Yes come on we'll all go out''

Ginny, Harry, Sirius, George, James, Fred, Angelina and the twins made their way out the garden while Hermione carried Lily out with her, she'd transfigure a play pen so Lily could play as she hadn't quite learnt to walk fully yet. She looked up when she spotted Remus upstairs clearly he'd just got in and was getting changed.

Sirius watched the kids play and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist ''You've done good love, like always.''

Hermione smiled and kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder ''I can't believe our babies are 5 it only seems like yesterday I was told to push as I was having another baby.''

Sirius grinned ''Yeah best moment of my life other than you marrying me and agreeing to that is.''

Hermione smiled ''I know what you mean love, I know and we've done a good job I think.''

''Yeah, we've been a real team, I love being a father it's the best thing in the world, I'm just glad I haven't turned out like my father I was so scared of that.''

''I know love, but you could never be like that man you are wonderful, handsome, loving and strong and your mine, I love you the twins love you were lucky to have you.'' she said smiling happily up at him.

Sirius smiled at his Hermione ''I'm the lucky one love I thank Merlin and who ever else everyday that you landed in my arms and especially for giving us two happy healthy twins.''

''I know I miss having a little one around.'' Hermione said sighing.

''Well love we got Lily and I'm sure Harry and Ginny will have another Potter eventually.''

''What if we had one of our own.'' Hermione asked looking up at him.

Sirius raised a brow at his wife ''Love nothing would make me happier, but your pregnancy was rough on you and it took a long time, I'm content with the twins they are our miracles, you do know that I don't' mind not having more don't' you.''

''Yes and I understand and appreciate your concern, but what if I were to say we were having one.''

''Then I'd be over the bloody moon, look love if you want us to try for a baby then we will try I'm always happy to get my wife into our bed and shag you till you scream.''

''Well, Sirius my love, it's a good job you said that because I think the fates have intervened again.'' she told him watching his confusion turn to shock.

''What do you... that means Reg...''

Hermione nodded and placed his hand on her stomach so he could feel the slight swell and hardness ''Yes Reg was right, I'm not putting on weight well not yet anyway were going to have a baby.''

''But the potions.''

''These things can happen love I know we were trying and they didn't work, but well it would seem when we give up the fates weren't happy with that and got in the way again.''

Sirius looked at his wife with happiness they were going to have another one he was going to be a dad again ''How far.''

''1 month, Rachel confirmed it for me, I felt sick and had an appointment later in the day anyway, but they kept commenting on how I looked pale and that I should go home and then I almost fainted in my office and Kings saw and sent me or rather ordered me to St Mungo's to be checked''

''Wait, why didn't you call.'' Sirius said frowning.

''Because I didn't' need you to worry and I had a suspicion as it was similar to last time when I was pregnant and I was due a check up anyway.''

Sirius relaxed a little ''But still.''

''Well, it's done now, were going to have another Black to add to the family I'm due in June around the 19th.''

Sirius was shocked ''I can't believe it a baby, I love you so, so much.'' he grabbed Hermione into his arms and spun her around before claiming her lips in a hot, needy kiss that soon got cat calls from their friends and squeals of gross from the twins, James and Fred.

Hermione pulled back and smiled ''We love you too, but we can't tell anyone, not until we hit the safe mark again, so stop grinning like a mad man.''

''I can't help it, I'm just so happy, imagine if it was triplets.''

Hermione paled at the thought ''Oh Merlin no I couldn't handle that I mean twins are bad enough they don't' run in my family nor your's but somehow we were lucky and ended up with two I don't' think my poor heart could cope with another two or three'' she said chuckling ''What would you like.''

''I'd like another boy and girl, but I'm not picky.'' he said grinning.

''You might be pushing your luck for another after this one my darling Husband.''

''Well the fates might bless us again, you never know.'' he replied enjoying teasing his wife.

''Hmm, I doubt it''

''What about you.''

''I don't mind to be honest, I got one of each already so I don't' mind what we have.''

''Well, I have a name for a girl if we do have one.''

''Oh'' Hermione said surprised

''Yes, I quite like the name Cordelia.''

Hermione furrowed her brow ''Hmm, that's not bad, although I quite like the Idea of Joy Corina after all this child is bringing us nothing but Joy and Happiness so why shouldn't we have a reminder of this day or we could have Hope'' Hermione then smiled ''I thought if we have a boy we could maybe have Alphard or Orion Alphard after your uncle who you got on with and Orion for your middle name.''

Sirius looked at his wife and frowned ''What were your parents names again.''

''My Dad's name is Daniel and my mums was Emma''

''What about if we have a boy we call him Daniel John we can honour Remus then as well and if it's a girl Emma Astra or Emma Rose thinking on it I prefer those names to Cordelia.''

Hermione thought about it and nodded surprised at the names, but she did quite like the sound of Daniel John it kind of went nice with the other kids Lyra, Regulus, Daniel, it sounded perfect and she liked the idea of Emma Astra as well ''Their good Ideas and the names suit I like Daniel John and Emma Astra it sounds kind of perfect, although are you sure you don't' want him to have your middle name or your name we could have Daniel John Orion or Sirius John.''

''No, love that would be awful, I do like the idea of Daniel John.'' Sirius her stubbornly.

''I do like Daniel Orion John or the other way round and I want our son if we are having one to have one of his fathers' names and what does it matter if this one has one or two middle names.''

Sirius thought about it and nodded ''Fine we'll have Daniel John Orion but if we have a girl, she's called Emma Astra Jane or Jane Astra.''

''You can't...'' Hermione began but was cut off.

''What was it you said oh yes, 'I want our son if we have one to have one of your names' and the same goes for me, I want our daughter to share her name with you.'' Sirius told her smirking knowing he turned her words back onto her.

Hermione pursed her lips up, but nodded ''Fine.''

''Okay, so we have the names then.'' he asked pleased he'd won this time.

''Yes, Daniel John Orion and Emma Astra Jane''

''Great, now I do believe I hear the others coming.'' Sirius said smiling.

''Happy Birthday, where's the kids.'' Molly asked, looking around for the children.

''REG, LYRA.'' Hermione smiled as she hugged Arthur before doing the same to Bill and Fleur whilst giving a nod and small smile at Molly she still hadn't forgiven or forgotten what was said to her at the event when the twins were just a few months old the event where she and Harry had to tell everyone about there adventures.

''Yes. mum'' Lyra said with a smile on her face.

''Molly and Arthur are here to see you.'' Hermione informed her twins.

''Happy Birthday my dears.'' Molly handed them a card and present each with a smile.

'Thank you, mum can you put them with the others please.'' Regulus asked politely.

Hermione nodded ''Yes, I'll put them with your presents so you can open them later.''

''Happy Birthday dude, and dudette.'' Bill said grinning at them

Lyra and Reg smiled at Bill they liked him they quickly thanked him and then looked at there other friend ''Victoire, come play with us.'' Lyra asked happily.

Hermione and the others watched as the kid runs off. ''How's the pregnancy.''

''Eet iz so tiring.'' Fleur said her French accent coming out a little like it did on certain words.

''Bet you can't wait for her to come now can you.'' Sirius said smiling.

''No I can't. Bill is excited and in no rush, but he does not need to carry ze child.''

Hermione laughed ''Oh, don't' I know it.''

''Have ze others not arrived yet.'' Fleur asked looking around.

''No just Fred, George and Angelina before you guys I'm sure the others... there we go told you, take a seat.'' Hermione smiled as she greeted Albus and Minerva along with Kingsley.

Two hours later everyone had eaten and drank and were just chatting away while the kids played with each other it was only when Hermione come back out that everyone stood up Sirius had called the twins over and was standing behind them as his wife brought the cake out with ten candles on five on each cake.

''Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lyra and Regulus, Happy Birthday to you.'' everyone sang in unison and with smiles on there faces.

''Make a wish'' Hermione said, smiling as she placed the cake on the table and watched as Sirius lift each of the kids up to reach the cake so they could blow out their candles and listened to everyone who cheered.

Harry smiled and raised his voice a little ''What do you think of your cake.''

''It's wicked.'' exclaimed Regulus as he looked at his cool cake

''It's pretty.'' came Lyra's comment next.

''I agree with the children Hermione, its wonderful I didn't' know you knew how to decorate cakes like this.'' Hermione blushed a little at Minerva's comment

''Well, my Grandmother was a well known chef and baker and made and decorated cakes for people when they ordered or requested ones she did weddings, birthdays, Christmas, any really you tell her what you wanted and she'd make it, I used to spend time with her and help decorate and I guess it stuck with me I am quite artistic when I want to be.''

''Well, you've done a wonderful job dear.'' Albus joined in after Minerva's comment

''Looks like there's no end to your talents Hermione you constantly surprise us.'' Kingsley said chuckling.

''Definitely, I will have to come to you for the Freds birthday cake.'' Angelina said amazed.

Hermione chuckled ''I'm not that good, but I'd be happy to do one for him, now then who wants some cake.'' Hermione cut the cake up and made sure that all the boys and men had some of the Regulus cake while the girls and women were given some from Lyra's and she even let the kids hand them out she smiled pleased that the kids were happy.

After the cake everyone sat back and watched as the twins opened their presents from everyone Hermione smiled when she saw the twins happily thanking the people for their presents she felt Sirius wrap his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder with her one hand resting on her stomach and let out a sigh

''What was that sigh about'' Sirius asked whispering in her ear.

Hermione looked up at her husband ''I'm just happy I mean look all our friends are safe and happy we have two wonderful children with another on the way, Harry is content and finally got what he's always wanted a family of his own as well as extended, I guess I'm just thanking merlin that we all come out of this alive, we lost many great people but the most important people in our lives made it out and you come back to us all as well and were all happy.''

Sirius leaned over and kissed her on the lips ''I know what you mean love, this is how it should be, this is what we fought for, and now we're going to be adding to our little family and I couldn't be any happier with a wonderful wife, wonderful crazy smart children and a baby on the way, I love you Hermione you really have made me the happiest man in the world.''

''I love you too.'' Hermione smiled and snuggled into him and watched all their friends and family laugh, she laughed when she saw Bill, and some of the others including Harry turn blue and green and then George high five Regulus when he thought no one was looking yes, they'd all come out of the war alive and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't thank whatever power may be for her life she really was happy she had a wonderful husband, loving children and godchildren and great friends she felt like the richest person in the whole world.

And as she moved her hand slowly over her slightly hard stomach and felt her husband's hand to join her as they looked into each others eyes and then back out at everyone again, she couldn't help but smile, yes, and think again that she really was the richest woman around and her life was just going to get even richer.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I now want to take the time to thank everyone who has favourited this story or reviewed this story it means a lot to me.**

 **So Keep those reviews coming guys :D**


End file.
